Talk:Isolation
Two unnamed prison residents? Did two die? I thought it was just the guy Caleb stabbed in the head before reanimation. 15:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC) The guy that reached out towards Sasha when she past the cell was a zombie. --MaDrummer (talk) 15:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) But what evidence is there that he's a prison resident who died in this episode? 17:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *Because he is in a locked cell in Cell Block A, where all the infected/sick people are held. He died from the flu (note the blood on his face) and reanimated. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC) But there's still no evidence that he died during the events of the episode, and the odds are agaist that being the case, considering it can take a good while to reanimate. 20:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) False, Shane reanimated in minutes, each person is different and the person shown did not appear to have been a former prisoner. The man was more than likely a poor soul who had died from the flu. There were also several others in cells as well. Plus he did have bleeding eyes and so on. MaDrummer (talk) 04:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "each person is different" Precisely. There's no evidence he died during this episode. It's a 50/50 thing. Amy took a day to reanimate. Real quick, I' am slightly confused, are you impling that he was undead way before the survivors were there? Or are you saying he died in the previous episode? Because the episodes don't exactly follow each day. And if I remember right, last episode revolved around the spread and all and this episode they introduced the infected survivors in Cell Block A. And I know what you mean by, "he didn't die this episode.", or at least I think, but it is more or less implied he died that day before Sasha arrived and he did show the symptoms of the flu. Also Dr.S would have killed him long before if he had previously. Even though he is in a cell, he can reach out and grab you, pull ypu in and bite you. MaDrummer (talk) 15:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sasha went into Cell Block A not that far into the episode time-wise, so far as I remember. Unless said resident reanimated very quickly, chances are he died before the episode began. 16:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, either way he was shown undead and the timeline would consist in this episode or between. But oh well, Ready for Season 2 of Telltale's TWD? :D MaDrummer (talk) 21:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hell yeah! 23:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) *For simplicity sake, leave the jail cell guy here. We didn't see him dead in Infected, but we saw him in Isolation, so we can keep him here. Not a huge deal. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Clara Camp? When Carl and Hershel are outside the prison they encounter a tent. Is this Clara's camp (from "30 Days")? 01:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *Nah, it's a different campsite. Clara's campsite was bigger and in a clearing, by a pond. This camp was in heavy woods. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Episode Review Salutations, Here is the review for "Isolation" just in case it got pushed off the main feed and is unable to find it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 01:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC)